


we are equals

by wolfspa



Series: nights like these [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Brothel AU, M/M, maybe i will make more in the future idk, part deux !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfspa/pseuds/wolfspa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan does a stupid and Michael nearly kills a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we are equals

**Author's Note:**

> eyyyy, i finally finished it AND IT'S BAD. there's a lot of dumb mush and fluff at the end just kill me already
> 
> and i don't know if any of it is triggering ...?? but michael has some self-respect issues and ryan gets jealous.  
> that's it. that's the fic.

Things were ‘slow’ for all of about two weeks before neither of them could stand it anymore and all hell broke loose. From the outside, it probably seemed like a ridiculously unhealthy relationship, and from the inside, it might be the same story. Michael is clingy and spends most of his time at Ryan’s apartment (not that Ryan is complaining), Ryan has severe jealousy issues, and their schedules are almost exactly opposite. The only real time they have together is the few hours between when Ryan gets home and before Michael leaves for the night, because he still hasn't quit yet.

But some days their lives feel perfect.

Like on Sundays when Michael comes into Ryan's bedroom at 6 am with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and a cup of warm tea in his hand. He sets it on the nightstand and crawls into bed behind Ryan, draping an arm over him and burying his face in his hair. He's still wet from the shower and Ryan probably won't appreciate the sheets getting soaked but he finds it impossible to give a shit because Ryan always looks so damn peaceful when he's sleeping.

After some wiggling and nudging on Michael's part, Ryan finally attempts to open his eyes, sighing and rubbing at them before turning to look at Michael.

"You're _wet._ " Ryan grumbles with a sleepy smile.

"Yeah but I brought you some tea." Michael points to the drink on the table and Ryan reaches for it, grateful for some liquids in his dry throat.

"Thank you," he says after taking a few sips. "But you could have waited a little longer to wake me up." And yeah, he could have, but Michael has never been very good at waiting.

Eventually Ryan forces himself to open his eyes and he rolls over, trying to kiss Michael only to have him backing away slowly.

"Brush your teeth." Michael grimaces and pushes Ryan’s face away. “Seriously, god dammit.” Michael says laughing.

“Watch your language.” Ryan jokes, rolling out of the bed and walking to the bathroom.

“Yes, dad.” Michael calls after him, and Ryan freezes up for a split second before carrying on. _I’m not old enough to be his dad, am I?_ He quickly does the math in his head, and no, he’s not really, but he has nearly ten years on him and well.. _fuck._

> "Don't sleep yet." Ryan says when he re-enters the bedroom and finds Michael spread out on the bed. "I'll make you breakfast." And the moment the words leave Ryan's mouth, Michael practically jumps out of the bed, losing his towel in the process. "Get dressed first." Ryan smiles, stepping forward to place a light kiss on Michael's cheek before turning back and walking out of the room.

He's not much of a cook, but Michael is even less of one, so he does what he can. He finds some eggs in the refrigerator that seem okay and slices up some ham. He starts the burner and not too long after dumping the eggs into the pan, he hears Michael jogging down the hall and into the kitchen, wearing a pair of boxer-briefs and one of Ryan’s old shirts. He slots himself behind Ryan and wraps an arm around his waist.

"Smells good." Michael mumbles into his shoulder, nuzzling his face on his shirt.

"I've barely started." Ryan chuckles, definitely enjoying the way Michael is snuggled up against him. Michael just hums into his shirt and squeezes his hips lightly before leaving him to grab plates and forks.

Michael already knows where everything is in Ryan's apartment and he tries not to get caught up in how much he loves that. He was missing living with another human, which is something he never thought he would say after the divorce, but he feels like having Michael around is a godsend.

They set up and eat their food together, quietly chatting and Ryan can't help but smile as Michael shovels food into his mouth and talks with his mouth full— something he would normally find disgusting but somehow it's endearing when Michael does it.

When they finish their breakfast, they don't even bother to clear the plates, they just stumble down the hallway together, tangled in each others limbs and they tumble onto the bed, face down in a mess of sheets.

"Let's nap." Ryan whispers, feeling sleepy after his meal. He curls around Michael, pressing his stomach to the younger man’s back and wraps his arms around his waist, circling him completely. He presses his nose into Michael’s soft hair and mouths at the nape of his neck, making him shiver.

Michael _tries_ to behave, but it’s so damn hard when he’s got Ryan’s steady breathing on his neck and he’s been wound up from work all night. He bribed Kara to let him do mostly desk work, but Saturday nights are usually a fucking _mess_ and they need him— which sounds ridiculous when he really thinks about it. And it’s not like he gets any genuine pleasure from sucking other guys off anymore, because all he does is think of Ryan and on more than one occasion he’s almost gagged from letting them come in his mouth.

But if he tells Ryan that he’s horny from work, well.. that probably wouldn’t go over too smoothly.

“Go to sleep, Michael.” Ryan murmurs into his neck.

“Can’t.” Michael says simply, because even though he’s half-hard just from _thinking_ about Ryan, his gut wouldn’t allow him sleep with all its churning with the feeling like he needs to prove himself— prove to Ryan that he’s worth all this trouble. And of course he picks up on it right away, his arms squeezing Michael a bit tighter and placing warm kisses on his skin.

“I know you’re tired.” Ryan says soothingly, and he’s not wrong. Michael is tired but the sun is coming through Ryan’s curtains and he feels too warm.

“Fuck me.” Michael blurts out, and for what feels like eternity, Ryan says nothing. He twists to look at Ryan’s face, which has gone slightly red as he watches him. “Please?” He grinds his ass into Ryan’s hips and he can _feel_ him getting hard.

“Michael,” Ryan warns.

“Please, Ryan.” Michael begs, because somehow, this isn’t just about pleasure anymore. Ryan exhales heavy on Michael’s skin, his hand slipping up under the t-shirt he’d borrowed and runs his fingertips along Michael’s stomach.

“You sure?” Ryan says softly. _Yes,_ he fucking wants this, so he nods quickly and Ryan sighs again. Sighs like he knows this is going to be good— like he can already tell he’s not going to last, and it makes Michael shiver.

Ryan knows something is up before they even start, because Michael has never asked so bluntly before and he wants to ask what all of this is about, but Michael has never been good at expressing his feelings properly, and from the look on his face, it looks like he _needs_ this. Ryan won’t deny him.

He hikes the younger man’s shirt up to his armpits, petting at the smooth skin on his stomach before reaching to push his boxers down. Michael wiggles the fabric down his hips and kicks it off the edge of the bed, and it’s crazy how Ryan already knows exactly what he needs.

He leaves Michael for a moment to grab lube and a condom from the drawer on the other side of the bed, quickly returning to Michael's back, rubbing gently at his shoulders. He applies a generous amount of lube to his fingers, using his free hand to grip Michael's hip.

"Ready?" He asks, placing a gentle kiss to Michael's shoulder. He nods, shifting and arching his back to give Ryan better access. He feels a wet and slightly cold finger press against him, making him suck in a gulp of air. Ryan is slow with him at first as his middle finger pushes into Michael's hole, and he can't hold back a soft moan.

"More," Michael demands, not sure that he can deal with Ryan being tender and perfect right now.

"Shh." Ryan whispers, his free hand circling around Michael's waist, but Michael gets his wish when Ryan pushes a second finger in. He can't resist bucking back into Ryan's fingers as he opens him up, and it doesn't take long before there's three, and he's making obscene noises as they brush tantalizingly close to his prostate.

"God, you sound so beautiful." Ryan practically groans, kissing the back of Michael's neck. "I'm going to fuck you now." His voice is low and ragged as he pushes his underwear down just far enough to free his cock.

"Yes.. please, Ryan." Michael pants.

"You don't have to beg for me." Ryan says, running a hand over the swell of Michael's ass. He rips the condom open with his teeth and rolls it on quickly, giving himself a few strokes. He reaches behind Michael's knee to lift up his leg and give him more room as he presses himself up against Michael's hole. "I'm yours." He breathes, pushing in slowly until he bottoms out, and when he lets go of Michael's leg and wraps his arms around the boy's waist, Michael actually sobs.

"You're shaking." Ryan places warm kisses all over his back and shoulders, trying to stay still and let Michael adjust, but he can't help giving little involuntary thrusts. "You okay, baby?"

Michael nods, turning his head to the side and burying it in the bunched up sheets. He wishes Ryan wasn’t so good to him, maybe it would make all of this easier, but he waits for Michael’s breathing to slow down. He waits for his shoulders to stop trembling before _finally_ moving. Their position is incredibly intimate, with Ryan's chest against Michael's back and both his arms wound tight around his middle. Ryan gives slow, shallow thrusts and bites gently into Michael's shoulder.

"Harder.." Michael gasps, all of the sensations at once feeling like too much.

Ryan changes the position, placing a hand on Michael’s shoulder and nudging him to give himself a better angle. Michael spreads his legs a little, giving Ryan more room to move and his arms are back around his waist, although in a slightly clumsier arrangement, as Ryan humps into him.

“Michael,” Ryan moans. “You feel so good.” He knows he’s not going to last long like this and all he wants to say is _I love you, I love you._

Michael’s breathing is heavy and he reaches over his shoulder to grip at Ryan’s hair, pulling and prompting him to kiss his skin again, because he fucking _loves_ that. “Come on.” Michael encourages, grinding back to meet Ryan’s thrusts and it doesn’t take long for Ryan to push himself in to the hilt, shuddering and whispering Michael’s name on his neck as he comes.

He grabs Michael’s cock harshly, smiling as he strokes him to completion. He pulls in and out a few more times, aiming for Michael's prostate and he barely last a few pumps, coming into Ryan's hand and all over the sheets.

They lie together in silence for a moment, their breaths coming in thick huffs and Ryan pets Michael's sides soothingly.

"Jesus, Ryan.." Michael exhales. _I love you._

> A week later, Ryan finds himself slightly buzzed and driving to Michael's work (it's a short drive, what could go wrong?). He’s not sure what he thinks he's going to accomplish, but he _will_ accomplish it.

He sees Kara behind the desk, and his gut twists involuntarily. Michael is actually _working. How often does he_ really _work?_ Ryan thinks, remembering all the times Michael had assured him he does more desk work than anything.

Ryan knows this is probably very wrong, and he's surprised that Kara doesn't kick him out immediately, but when he asks for Michael, she nods, picking up the phone and dialing his room. He notes that Kara doesn't tell him who's coming, but she takes his money and sends him back. _Just like old times._

He's already hard and when he enters the booth, he doesn't say anything— he unbuckles his belt and the button of his jeans, pushing them down with his underwear in one go. He hears shuffling on the other side of the wall and he knows Michael can see him as he steps forward, unceremoniously pushing through the hole, meeting Michael's hand. He gives a few strokes before licking tentatively at the tip.

"Ryan?" He hears from the other side of the wall, and he sounds wrecked.

"Mmm." Ryan hums an affirmative, and he knows that's all Michael needed to be sure— hell, he probably didn't even need that much.

"What are you doing?" He asks softly, continuing to suck at the head of Ryan's cock.

"I missed you." Ryan groans, having forgotten how much he loves Michael's mouth.

"Ry.." Michael practically sobs, taking more of Ryan's dick into his mouth, making the older man sigh with pleasure.

"I wish I could see you right now," Ryan says, thrusting gently into Michael's mouth. "You're so fucking beautiful." And he means that. Once upon a time he considered himself straight, but it all went in the toilet as soon as he met Michael Jones.

"You're so good to me." Ryan moans as Michael's mouth moves up and down his length, and he knows he's probably going to come soon. "But you are mine, Michael. I want you all to myself." He feels Michael's rhythm falter slightly. "I fucking need you to be _mine._ I need you." He confesses, and he can feel Michael shiver. "Oh fuck, Michael, I..." He chokes on his words as he comes hard, his cock planted in the back of Michael's throat.

Ryan pulls back, trying to do up his pants but his hands refuse to cooperate, fumbling with the button. He suddenly hears a door open, and looks up to see Michael in a pair of boxer briefs charging at him, pushing him forcibly up against the wall.

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?" Michael says, shoving Ryan's shoulder harshly. Ryan can see tears welling up in his eyes. "First of all, don't pay me to suck your fucking dick when you know damn well I would do it for free." Michael shouts, and Ryan worries that someone might hear them. "Secondly, don't come in here saying shit like that. Thanks to you I can say that I once _cried_ while sucking cock."

Ryan tries not to smile at that and reaches up to brush his thumb across Michael's cheek, who despite his rage, leans into the touch. "I meant it." Ryan blurts out, not sure if that's what he wanted to hear. "I can't share you anymore, I fucking can't." He leans forward to place a soft kiss on Michael's lips.

"You think I like doing this?" Michael says, his brows knitting. "I _hate_ this, and I hate fucking betraying you but I don't know what else to do." He cries, resting his head on Ryan's chest, taking in a deep breath. “Are you _drunk_?” Michael asks, suddenly fuming with anger again.

“No,” Ryan lies. “I just had a few drinks before I came here.” He shrugs, and Michael is speechless, because what a fucking _idiot._ “You might want to drive me home though.”

“I _hate_ you.” Michael storms out of the room and slams the door before quickly opening it back up and poking his head through. “Don’t move.” He says, leaving Ryan again with a bang of the door.

> Michael took the rest of the night off, and Ryan was _hoping_ that Michael would tell Kara right then and there that he was quitting. He drove Ryan’s car back to his apartment, leaving his own car at the brothel, trying his best not to worry about it being there unattended but at this point, who the fuck cares, right?

After about an hour and a half, Ryan sobers up slightly and climbs into his bed, thankful that Michael joins him a few moments later. “I’m sorry.” Ryan says, wrapping himself around Michael tightly.

“I don’t care that you came to work and made a scene, but you’d better be fucking sorry that you drove drunk you asshole.” Michael says, muffled against Ryan’s chest.

“I wasn’t _that_ drunk.” Ryan counters, but Michael just shakes his head. “Please quit.” He says, squeezing Michael even tighter. “You can live here, you can have my car— I’ll give you whatever you need. I just.. you belong to me.”

Michael _wants_ to say that he doesn’t belong to anybody, but the way his heartbeat quickens and his stomach turns into happy knots says otherwise. “And I belong to you.” Ryan whispers into Michael’s hair, and he gets the sickeningly sweet feeling in his gut again. _Good lord._

“Okay.” Michael sighs after a painfully long silence. “Okay.” He says again, more to himself than anything, because he has no idea what it means to live outside of the brothel. He’s been there since he was 18 and Lindsay and Barb and Kara are like family to him. He’s wanted to quit since he met Ryan, but that doesn’t mean it’s not scary.

“I love you.” Ryan breathes out, and Michael can feel his face turning bright red. “Shit, sorry.. I didn’t mean for that to come out.” Ryan groans.

“You …” Michael pries himself out of Ryan’s grip to look up at him. “Say that again.”

“I love you, Michael.” Ryan says it with no hesitation, and god _damn,_ it makes him melt into Ryan’s arms.

“You’ve turned me into a mushy pile of crap, you know that?” Michael mumbles, nuzzling himself back into the other’s chest.

Ryan shrugs. “That’s what happens when you get old.” He says with a chuckle.

“Shut up.” Michael says quietly. “God, I love you.” He sighs into Ryan’s shirt and fuck if this didn’t feel _unbelievably_ good. He feels better with Ryan than he has in years, and what more does he need? A job can sort itself out— even if he has to work in shitty retail or fast food, it’s worth it. It would all be worth it.

Fuck the brothel and fuck his past because _this_ is what’s important.


End file.
